Black with Blue
by Choas Babe
Summary: It’s been three year since the nightmare planet. Jack, hauled back to where she had come from after the first two, is desperate for a way out. Her only comfort is the dark, and her small, blue glow.
1. Chapter 1

Black with Blue

I'll probably butcher this. Contains spoilers.

Summery: It's been three year since the nightmare planet. Jack, hauled back to where she had come from after the first two, is desperate for a way out. Her only comfort is the dark, and her small, blue glow.

Blue saves

They thought that throwing her into a room with no lights would scare her into obedience. Well, if it had been her, than she would have broken.

But the dark can't break me. Little Abby would have broken, but I'm Jack now. The dark is comforting. And if a hammer head were to kill me, well at least I'd be out.

But the hammer heads won't come after me. They're all back on Nightmare. With Shazza, Paris, Zeke, Owens, Suleiman, Hassan, Ali, and Johns the merc all of them back on Nightmare. And Carolyn Fry, cowardly flight pilot turned captain.

She saved us all. Died to do it too, it hit him really hard. I can still hear him as he shouted.

"No, not for me! Not for me!"

It broke my heart. I knew what had happened. Little known fact, Johns had originally been reaching for me when he spilled her secret. She might have trusted him once, but her trust in anything but her need to keep us alive shattered.

Bastard.

Makes sense that she was suspicious when Johns caught up to Riddick and started talking quietly. Riddick looking back was her clincher.

Idly I wonder how he got through the hammer heads. Doesn't matter. He kept us alive.

Sometimes the dark overwhelms me. That's when I pull out my glow. It's an old friend, my glow. It protected me.

On Nightmare, the blue sun protected us in the light. In the eclipse, the blue lights from the ship protected us.

When that coward, Paris, knocked out them, the flames that kept us safe had a blue core. At the end, the larva protected us.

It's always blue. The blue light is what saved our asses. Black with blue, that's the secret to safety.

I got my glow from the planet. I'd grabbed Fry's bottle after she left to go get Riddick. I got my glow from there.

I can't tell you why the hammer head hasn't hatched. Maybe it won't for another 21 years. Maybe the cold of space killed it. I put it on a string of metal that I found.

The metal was dark, and blended in perfectly with anything, making the glow look like it was just hanging in mid-air.

She's coming. The woman who presented the egg that I came from. Hmm, sounds like it'll be a whip today.

Had Imam give up looking for me? Had Riddick even started? Did he even know?

Did he even care?

The door opens. I have to squint because of the brightness, though in truth it was only a dim glow that quickly went out.

"You ungrateful little bitch!" She shouts as she brings the whip down.

I raise my arm to protect myself. Oh, it's the cat-o-nine-tails today.

Shit! She just lashed out with another one, catching me in my exposed ribs. Bitch.

Tuning her and the beating out, I retreat to better memories. Memories of what my life was like a year ago, after Nightmare. If I recall the model correctly, the eclipse should end in about a week.

Blackness creeps over me. And yet, my glow is still with me. I don't why, but that glow is always with me.

…I just remembered. Riddick's eyes were blue, blue with silver. They glowed too. He led us to safety.

For some reason I think that I would have been better off dying in the Hell that was Nightmare, at least than my carcass would have meant something to someone.

Riddick's POV

He was not happy. He had been doing a very big shake down of the universe in general just so he could find a kid who'd been snatched from where he left her. This annoyed him greatly.

When he put something, or someone, somewhere he liked to be able to find it again. Especially since he had only been gone for a year.

He stalked through the house. He wasn't very happy about taking up raiding as a way to survive either. He was very pissed off to tell the truth.

The sound of leather hitting flesh rang in his ears and two familiar scents drifted to him. One he would have gone after anyway, it was Jack.

The other was that of a hammer head, and it was right on top of Jack, and there was a lot of blood scent in the air.

He slipped out his shiv and slipped through the halls. As he got closer, he heard something thump against a wall. The blood scent was starting to cover up Jack's.

Growling low in his chest, he loped through the halls.


	2. Chapter 2

Black with Blue

Jack's POV

Cold water fell over me, knocking me from my memories of Hell. It was warm there.

"Up, bitch," a rough male voice demanded. Him again.

"Haven't learned yet, have ya, ya bastard son of a bitch?" I rasp in my I-might-go-snap-at-any-time-and-there's-not-a-thing-you-can-do-to-stop-me voice. It's slightly disturbing to people for some reason.

Being locked in the dark with light as a punishment with only the glow of a hammer head and a murderer as a hero tends to do things to the way you think.

A booted foot collides with my ribs. "Don't think you can sass me, you little bitch."

"Fuck you."

Something heavy slammed into the back of my skull and my vision spins. A hand roughly tangled itself in my hair and yanks up.

A voice hisses in my ear, "You're going to, I got the time and no one comes this way, not since you killed that customer."

I grin. Try and sell my body and I'll kill the customer.

That same thing from before slams into my back and I grunt. I will not give him the pleasure of hearing me SCREAM!

I wrench my head down and my foot up, ignoring the pain. I'm good at that. I hear him curse and go for his pants.

Oh no. No! FUCK NO! I WILL NOT GIVE HIM THAT!

I start to struggle. A prick to my shoulder with a hypo stops that. A nerve suppressive. Damn bastard.

He grabs my breast. "The usual side-effects of a nerve suppressive is to make the victim unable to respond, even to pain or-" here he breaks off to run his tongue up and down my neck.

"Fuckin' perv," I manage to gasp out.

He hits me again. I almost return to the blessed darkness.

"Do what I say and this might be pleasurable for you."

I sneer; did he think I was that stupid?

"Yeah right you mother fucking bitch."

He slams his weapon down onto my forearm. I hear and feel a dull crack.

Broken, again. You'd think the assholes would pay to get my bones reinforced, keep the hospital bills down.

He presses down on my back. I won't give him the pleasure of seeing me sprawled at his feet.

He starts to rain blows down on me, but I ignore it as I catch a familiar scent. It comes and goes, is it really there? There's too much blood scent!

Riddick's POV

Something was wrong, he could tell. The closer he got the fresher the blood scent. The animal in him was growling to speed up. It didn't like this.

He skids to a halt, he smelt something new. It was a man, drunk on alcohol and power and smelling of arousal.

His animal side was going berserk. It keeps insisting that the blood belongs to Jack, but that was ridiculous. Anyone who wanted Jack badly enough to go through the security systems he'd set around her, without Imam's knowledge or consent, would take care of her. Right?

A drop of blood splashes down on him, he stops. The growling stops as well.

A drop of blood falls.

He tilts his head up and sees two cat-o-nine-tails. There are titanium spikes tied to piano wires. They were soaked in blood, the handle dyed red.

A drop of blood falls on.

There were bits of flesh, obviously torn messily from a body. Sniffing, he makes out Jack's scent. His anger bubbles close to the surface. Someone had deliberately set out to hurt his Jack.

A drop of blood falls.

His growl becomes deeper, more threatening than before. He sees a set of knives. There was some flesh, all of it smelled like Jack.

A drop of blood falls.

The growl that rumbles in his chest should have been impossible for a human to do, but Riddick did it. Some small part of his mind wondered why he was doing this for a kid who he hadn't seen in two years. It was firmly drowned out by the animal in his head.

A drop of blood falls.


	3. Chapter 3

Black with Blue

Jack's POV

The asshole is interrupted by a beeping at his waist. Guess it can't be good 'cause he's cursing. Good, anything bad for him is a good thing.

"Yer coming with me, bitch. We'll finish this later."

Yeah right. Does anyone see why I idolize Riddick? Anyone? How about, fuck you and take no shit? LOOK AT MY REFERENCE MATERIAL!

He grips my hair and drags me away. I struggle; I need to know if Riddick is here.

He slaps me. When I get out, he will hurt badly before he dies.

Riddick's POV

He turned a corner and paused. It was dark enough that he could lift his goggles. Glancing around, he didn't see any windows.

Stalking through corridor he was almost overwhelmed by blood scent. He turned right, went down about four hundred feet, turned right again.

Many turns later, he found himself facing a room. The blood scent was strongest there, as was Jack's.

Sniffing, he found the scent of a man's arousal and the tart pang of Jack's anger. Growling, he entered the room, stepping in a puddle of fresh blood.

Looking around himself, he found massive amounts of blood, old and fresh, drying and dried. He caught the scent of death, old, older than Jack's fresh scent.

Settling himself into a corner, he hunkered down for a long wait.

Jack's POV

He makes sure to drag me by my hair and to hold onto my broken arm. What is it with these people and their power trips?

I smell a familiar, and hated, scent. The med bay.

I redoubled my efforts to escape. A visit to anything that had anything stronger than a medicated bandage always meant a new vaccine test on me. WHY THE HELL DID THEY ALWAYS PICK ME! I WAS JUST A SCRAWNY KID!

Didn't matter if it was a vaccine or not, they'd tested new drugs on me, so my immune system and my healing abilities had to be enhanced. Only one problem with that, there's a reason my eyes are cat green.

Totally unrelated, right? WRONG! Whatever they did fucked with my genes, made me immune to most poisons but also made some real changes to my physical features.

Why do you think I think Riddick's eyes are the second sexiest thing about him? The first being his voice, of course, how can you not be turned on by it? It's so damn sexy!

Anyway, shortly after stealing me back, they completed the changes started before I busted out. I now have vertical pupils.

Did I mention that I'm gonna get claws and fangs today? Athena alone knows how that's gonna react to the hammer blood in me.

Yeah that's right, my life has been fucked up since the beginning. Don't remember ever having a home, just the cold. A girl, she wasn't much older than five, took care of me till I was five myself, than she got sent to the Slam.

Amazing, a ten year old convict. Knowing her, she had the whole damn place quivering in their boots. Probably frightened them more than Riddick, by the sheer fact that she was there and he was a distant legend.

After that, some absolute bastard stole what she'd always said was mine. A convict helped me, a woman.

She patched me up; I don't think she knew why. She told me that I was still a virgin until I gave it up willingly. She stuck around till I was eight, than got ghosted saving my ass.

She smiled at me and said that at least she got one thing right in her life. After that I got dragged into some medical facility. Spent quite a bit of time there.

I didn't let anything get to me. Turns out all my roomies and fellow 'volunteers' were all convicts to, and guess who I run into? My old friend the ten year old convict.

She shows me around and points out the ropes. Than gets dragged away to test a new vaccine and never comes back.

Some fucker gets the idea that this means that I am no longer off limits. I ghosted his ass. Felt great too.

So his buddies get into a right state, huh, to emotional, wonder how they survived as long as they did. Anyway I ghosted their asses too. Did it while they were trying to rape some girl.

So I'm now the head convie. And I just sit there and wonder how the hell it happened. I turn twelve, no bleeding.

Hallelujah, I can still pass as a boy to the dumb-ass guards. No one is gonna rat me out; I'll shiv 'em right after taking their balls.

I wanna prowl again! I wanna go out after Lockdown and smell the creatures cower away. I wanna feel my blood pump as I slaughter another creature after my blood!

Anyway, at twelve, I see my chance and I take the spring.

Got on the HG, and was awake for almost two weeks before the cryo shit finally takes out my animal.

So next thing I know I'm stranded on this desert with no night, Richard B. Riddick running around loose, and a fucking merc.

Let me tell you, when I spotted Riddick for the first time, which was when he had been lounging in the spot the coward Paris had left, I felt instant respect for him.

Every convie I knew revered and feared him. Not to mention that there was a lot there that was just waiting to be admired.

I felt like a fucking idiot when I got trapped under that bone. My only defense for my actions is the heat. I latched onto Shazza too. She reminded me of my second caretaker.

For good reason, she was her almost identical twin. I felt my heart go when she died. I felt so guilty, I'd watched them die!

That's when I latched fully onto Riddick. He wasn't going anywhere; he'd kill anything that got in the way.

"Hello there, just sit the experiment down, we'll be working on her nails today."

The asshole grunts.

The merc doc smirks. "Retractable claws, from an old Earth tiger."

Lessee here, eyes of a cat, claws of a feline, are they trying to get themselves killed? Wait, no, they're trying to get me killed. Fucking grade A wonderful. I hate these people.

Riddick's POV

His animal side goaded him into leaving the room and trying to find Jack. He almost followed her fresh scent trail, but went the other way.

He searched for escape roots that he could take his Jack through. Many smell of blood. He'd take her out the front door, but he was getting what was his _back_.

Jack's POV

They keep me here for an undetermined amount of time. I don't know, I've stopped keeping track. I stopped the night she died. I stopped once more when she died.

I keep scratching myself and sending out my claws on accident. They've gotten better; I have regular nails when my claws are sheathed.

They pumped my brain with instincts on using my claws, didn't want me to take to long to adjust. Did I mention that I loathe these people?

Oh look, my arm's fixed.

Asshole grabs me by the hair. They've learned, I have titanium cuffs and my arms are behind me. Still could get out, I'm skinny enough.

They'd pumped me full of nerve and muscle suppressants right before doing their experiment. Guess they learned after the first time when I snapped a merc's neck.

Dunno why, mercs are the scum of the universe.

He's dragging me back to the room. I smell something familiar. Male, what is it?

Walking corpse POV

She's twisting her head around, dunno why, she's such a stupid bitch. We're at that creepy room of hers.

Dunno why the pimp let's her keep it, after she killed that customer and all.

While she's distracted I prick her with a muscle suppressive. She curses and I backhand her.

"Fucking bitch, should be grateful."

I feel my member stand up, it's so arousing the way the bitches try and struggle.

I tear her pants off and toss them into a corner. My own soon follow. She's fighting, I hit her a few times.

I've gotten her down on her hands and knees now, but she's fighting.

FUCK! She bit me! The little fucker bit me!

I raise the whip and bring it across her throat, hard. She goes down without a sound.

Something smashes into me, and I scream as I feel my ribs break and shatter. I feel one pierce my lung. I'm drowning!

Is it going black? I can't tell. The pain's go away. I'm so tired, I…

A blonde figure is coming toward me. It's a woman. I lick my lips, this could get good.

Her hair's short, but she has blue eyes and matchless skin. She glares at me, fire snapping from her eyes.

"Go to Hell," she whispers.

All around me there's clacking and clicking and screeching. I feel something tear into my body, it's everywhere!

Where's the light! THERE IS NO LIGHT!


	4. Chapter 4

Black with Blue

Jack's POV

I twist my head just a little more. There it is again. It's Riddick! And there's a lot of blood scent, is he hurt? A whip cuts across my ribs. What is it with people and going for my ribs with a whip?

"Pay attention, you fucking bitch," he growls, trying to sound threatening.

I almost laugh. He doesn't scare me. Practically nothing does. He grapples with my pants, yanks 'em off.

I feel dizzy. What's going on? Carolyn? Shazza? But, you're dead. Aren't you?

I smell Riddick; his scent is almost completely hidden by the blood scent. Is he hurt?

The man above me has a bloody whip, did he hurt Riddick? He whispers something; did he say there was no help?

He hurt Riddick! HE DIES!

Riddick's POV (At same time)

Jack's scent was there, stronger than before, but almost overpowered by the smell of fresh blood. The animal in his head screamed that it belonged to Jack. After the whips, Riddick wasn't so sure if it wasn't the truth.

He rounded a corner and saw a man, naked, trying to pull the shirt off of Jack, her pants in the corner. Jack made it as hard as she could.

Sniffing, he smelt a nerve suppressant, saw a fresh hypo prick on her arm. The animal in his head seized control, just as it had when the hammer head had cornered Jack beneath a bone.

No one's POV

Jack, improbably, impossibly, twisted her body around and sank her teeth into her captor's wrist.

He jerked back with a howl. Riddick lunged forward, shiv leaping into his hand.

Her captor raised a whip and brought it down sharply across her exposed throat. She didn't even deign to make a sound as she went down.

Riddick got there before anything else could happen.

After throwing the man into the wall he checked on his Jackie girl.


	5. Chapter 5

Black with Blue

Riddick's POV

He hears the man's life go out, but it doesn't register. He settles down next to his Jack.

She'd landed on her back, so he didn't have to roll her over.

His fingers gently caress her throat. He makes a displeased rumble in the back of his throat.

Satisfied that all will be well once he gets her to his ship, he picks her up. He lowers his head and takes in a deep whiff of her scent.

It's almost completely hidden by the blood scent.

He walks away with his Jackie girl in his arms. He didn't know a thing about her past, he realized.

Stalking back the way he had come in, he takes his girl home.

Jack's POV

I'm dreaming, I gotta be. I know what's out there in the world of consciousness, and I want no part of it.

Unfortunately, my body needs a few things taken care of. Like taking a piss.

Strange, I'm some place soft. I feel so incomplete, as if I just lost something important to me.

Cautiously I open my eyes. I know I did, even if it's blessedly pitch black.

I hear someone else's breathing and freeze.

Their breathing is slow and steady, but that doesn't mean anything, so is mine.

I listen to their heartbeat. Slow and steady, doesn't mean anything. All the good convicts learn how to control their heartbeat.

I take a cautious sniff. They smell so achingly familiar, whoever they are. Musky and definitely male.

Slowly, I try to slip off the bed. Strong arms wrap around me like lightening and bring me backwards into a strong chest.

O-kay. So I'm not going anywhere. Not soon anyway.

"Where were you going?"

His voice is gravelly and deep, it's so sexy! I feign sleep.

I hear him listen to my breathing and heartbeat.

"I know you're awake, Jack."

How the hell does he know my name! Was he in a Slam I dominated?

"Answer me," I hear and feel him rumble.

"Away, away to where my head doesn't ache," I whisper.

His arms tighten convulsively. Okay, so I'm important to him. Why?

What's going on? My head hurts every time I try and figure out why he's so familiar to me.

"Why are you so familiar? How can you be so familiar and so different from what I know?" I whisper again.

"Don't you remember, Jack?" he sounds a little upset.

"Remember what?" I'm officially freaked out now.

"T2, Imam, the hammer heads, …Me?" he sounds a little desperate.

"I remember T2, I remember that I was one of the three survivors, I remember Imam, I don't remember anything about the third." I sotto-voice, but he hears me.

"Nothing?" he sounds hurt, deeply so.

_I don't know what I remember and what I don't, I feel so lost. I remember smelling you and blood, I remember that it angered me, I even remember being glad to see you. I just don't remember why. I feel so lost, what is real and what is dream?_

"I'm real, and so's what I feel for you."

Shit! I didn't mean to say that out loud.

I think he feels me panicking, because he tightens his grip and tells me to go to sleep. Good idea, things'll make more sense when I'm asleep.

Things fade into a deeper darkness.

Riddick's POV

She didn't remember him. He'd seen the recognition in her eyes when she caught his scent, seen her eyes lighten when she saw him.

He'd barely been able to keep from taking her as he'd cleaned her up, could he restrain himself now that she didn't remember him? Would she be scared of him now that she didn't have her memories of T2?

He loosens his grip on her waist. As he moves away so he could tell Imam that he'd be bringing Jack back to him, she whimpers, rolls over, and latches onto his waist. He freezes.

She buried her face into his chest and sighed contentedly. He stroked her hair and lets his hand wander down further.

He runs it down her back, over her ass, and down her leg as far as he can reach. She tightens her grip and moans.

He freezes and feels himself becoming aroused. Of its own violation, his hand slides between her legs to caress her still bare mound. Lightly touching her inner thighs, he feels a scar.

She moans in the back of her throat when he stops.

He starts to pull his hand back and she clamps her thighs together.

He stops, and after a while she sighs and lets his hand go, but he doesn't go anywhere.

She didn't remember him, but he remembered and needed her. As his arms slips around her waist he knows he's not going to call Imam.

She would remember him, even if he had to take her back to Hell for it to happen.


	6. Sequel Alert

Um, I just wanted to say, that this story is done. However if you enjoyed it, and I think there are spots I could have done better, you might like the sequel. It's longer, but is part two in what amounts to a trilogy. Thank you for taking the time to read this, and the sequel is posted now. Thank you.


End file.
